narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Invisible Dancers — 2
Mifune's Issen? A technique used by Mifune was called by the name of Issen, is that a new technique?--Omojuze (talk) 13:43, January 23, 2013 (UTC) :Think it's the Draw and Slice technique. --X29 15:28, January 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Nope, that technique is called "Iaidō", not "Issen". Also, it seems Issen is some kind of chakra slash that is meant to hit enemies far away, similar to the "samurai sabre technique", which could also be used like that. The Iaido only hits enemies in front of you.Norleon (talk) 16:27, January 23, 2013 (UTC) :::Dunno, anyways. --X29 16:47, January 23, 2013 (UTC) An article has been created for the technique.--Cerez365™ (talk) 17:17, January 23, 2013 (UTC) :Issen can mean many things, assuming there's no word play in it. Omnibender - Talk - 20:27, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Do we have a raw to verify the meaning of tha kanji? Darksusanoo (talk) 22:20, January 23, 2013 (UTC) :Only a spoiler summary so far, but it seems to be the one Cerez added. Omnibender - Talk - 22:23, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Bird Should we consider a technique for the bird formation? Omnibender - Talk - 20:33, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Are you joking? ._. it was symbolic, nothing "technique" about it, simply many dudes with Kurama's chakra in a formation of a bird cut Ten-Tails to avenge Neji--Elveonora (talk) 20:35, January 23, 2013 (UTC) :I don't see anything wrong with it imo. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 20:38, January 23, 2013 (UTC) And how do you want to call it and what description to give it? A trivia mention about the symbolism should do... "dudes formed a bird to symbolize that Neji's spirit lives on in their hearts even with him gone" or something--Elveonora (talk) 21:05, January 23, 2013 (UTC) :X29 coming in with "language" rants in 3...2....1....anyway, I also don't think this is a jutsu. It just symbolises Neji's will. The real damage came from Naruto's Rasenshuriken. (talk) 21:08, January 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Allow me to beat him to it. Omnibender - Talk - 22:23, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Symbolism or not, this bird formation was used to slice through the Ten-Tails tails, which, given how the thing was tanking everything short of a nuke, gives credibility to the attack/formation...the bird symbolism i believe is a secondary issue. Darksusanoo (talk) 23:55, January 23, 2013 (UTC) :The Rasenshuriken cut through the beast yes? The bird just symbolised Neji's will which is already referenced in article.--Cerez365™ (talk) 01:37, January 24, 2013 (UTC) What bird formation are you all talking about? --X29 02:44, January 24, 2013 (UTC) :During the time they're talking about Neji's will, the Alliance looks like a giant bird.--Cerez365™ (talk) 06:24, January 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Didn't see that, but even if it was true that they looked like that, why should we make an article for a formation that wasn't even mentioned? --X29 06:57, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Shadow How can Shikamaru use his shadow, when he said that this is difficult in darkness? (talk) 16:51, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Either his skill improved or QB chakra does wonders--Elveonora (talk) 16:59, February 24, 2013 (UTC)